


Как выжить в увольнительной

by TJul, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJul/pseuds/TJul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Скотти решил провести инструктаж перед увольнительной.
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Как выжить в увольнительной

**Author's Note:**

> Cпасибо [Archie_Wynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne) за бетинг.

— Итак, энсины, кадеты… Хочу добавить к инструктажу последний очень важный для вас пункт, — Скотти строго взглянул на своих подопечных. — Прошу вас, перед увольнительной на планету внимательно читайте основные правила поведения! Вы ведь не хотите судьбы энсина Купера?

Отпускники, притихнув, смотрели на Скотти. Они прекрасно помнили.

— Или энсина Бейли? Ну, в какой-то степени ему ещё повезло… Да… Ведь парень всего лишь улыбнулся симпатичной местной! И вот теперь он женат и ждёт пополнения в семействе… А ведь мог в буквальном смысле остаться с клеймом позора на лбу…

— Сэр?.. — робко поднял руку совсем ещё зелёный кадет.

— Да, Дэвис?

— Сэр, а правда… Что капитан не читает правила?! — Дэвис выпалил это скороговоркой.

— Дэвис… Ну… Всё несколько не так, — ответил Скотти. — Да, капитан их не читает. Он их пишет, — «Основываясь на своих ошибках», — закончил он мысленно, но этого им лучше не знать. — Больше вопросов нет?.. Тогда свободны!


End file.
